


Teach you gentle, teach you soft.

by Merelina



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Other, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelina/pseuds/Merelina
Summary: Higgs comes to for his pleasure, and takes it, the only way he knows; rough. You decide to teach him a lesson in gentle, by tying him up and showing him how it's done.(I suck at summaries, sorry)
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Teach you gentle, teach you soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con is only a mention in the beginning and in no way explicit.
> 
> This is all to blame on the thirsty Higgs Hoes on Tumblr, that pulled me into this rabbit hole.
> 
> Enjoy the show babes!  
> Also: this is my first smutty fic, so be gentle?

When he would come to your room, he would be demanding, in control as always. When you let him take you as he pleased, without fighting, it would actually feel good for you too.

You weren't usually this submissive to anyone, but the reason you let him, came after his rough taking. He would talk a million miles of nonsense, enjoying your company and just finding some rest in your arms. He would fall asleep. He would dream, and you'd watch his face sometimes smile, sometimes cry.

You had a rough day today. The camp had just moved to a new location and you had helped making it safe and setting it all up. It was a team effort, but there was one asshole that just kept bothering you, annoying you, pestering you. You were sore and tired, and could really use a massage. As you sank down on your bunk bed, you heard him come in. You heaved a deep sigh, feeling really fucking done™️

"Can you not, today? I really just want to sleep"

"No can do baby. Come here and let me..."

"No." 

Your back is turned to him, but you can hear the surprise in his voice when he asks:

"No? Now is really not the fuckin' time to try and tie me up with stupid defiance"

Wait.What did he say? Tie me up? Now there's an idea. You grinned, grabbing the rope hanging on your side. "Fine. But let me surprise you."

"Hmm?"

"Close your eyes."

"Hell no"

"Please Higgs, I'll make it worth your while." A look of doubt crossed his face. So you show a bit of your belly, you know he likes that.

"Fine" he huffs and he closes his eyes, still not entirely certain. Now, you had to move fast, or he would start peaking. You pulled the rope loose and quickly looped it around him, then pulled it tight. His eyes flew open, anger flashing over his face. You pushed your finger against his lips.

"Shhh. Trust me. Please" then you kissed him. Soft and gentle and so very unlike his usual manner. He was surprised, wanted more, faster, harder. But you weren't letting him. Not today.

You slowly ran your fingers over his chest, still in clothes, moving down over his belly and finally stopping just before you touched the growing bulge in his pants.

"Tease." He smirked "get a move on, will ya".

"No." you told him, as you ran your finger softly over his bulge. He offered a moan in return, but didn't reply to your denial, except with a slightly annoyed look. You continued to run your fingers over his body, teasing him. You walked around him, suddenly pulling on the ropes around him, forcing him down on a chair standing behind him

"What are you doing?" You gave no answer, instead tying his hands to the chair, untying the ropes on his body.

"I said, what are you doing?" There was an edge to his voice. Did he like this? Or completely hate this? You started to doubt your actions, but when you ran your tongue past his ear, the moan he gave as a result, gave you the confidence you needed. 

You knew he always had a small, but razorsharp knife in his boot. You took it out and in one swift move held it against his throat, right at his jugular. His breath hitched, and he looked at you, uncertainty in his eyes. You sat on his lap, drawing a small drop of blood from his neck. You slowly moved the knife down his neck, until you reached his shirt. In one smooth move, you cut his shirt off, finally letting the knife rest on his balls.

"Ea-easy with the g-goods dear"

You didn't know he stuttered, but it was endearing and it egged you on. Finally having access to his naked chest, you placed your hands on it, feeling the warm skin. You could feel how fast his heart was beating. You let your hands roam and feel every muscle, every part of his skin, and, when coming across a nipple, you played with it, putting your mouth over the other. He let his head fall back with a moan and a string of soft curses. You slowly made your way down his belly and happy trail, and then stepped back a bit to look at your work. He looked at you with dark, lustblown eyes that left no doubt about whether he liked this or not. His breath was fast, the muscles in his abdomen tight.

"Hng pants.." he managed to say

"What's with your pants, Higgs?" You teased, fully enjoying yourself now.

"Off. Take em off. Now!"

"Hmmm..." You pretended to think about it, "ok"

You took the little knife again and stepped into his space, sitting on the tips of his knees. You sliced off the first button of his pants. And then the next, and the next. After each button pop, you felt his legs twitch slightly underneath yours. At the pop of the last button, the most sinful moan came out of him, and he was biting his bottom lip hard, eyes closed. You pulled down his pants with a little help from him lifting his ass a bit.

Silk boxers. He was wearing black silk boxers. A smile crossed your face. That was so him, so Higgs. A soft whispered "P-Please" caught your attention, however. Oh this was good. The Particle that Permeates God was begging you. This, you had to exploit.

"Hmm sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"P-Please" he said a little louder.

"Please? You want me to take your underpants off too hmmm?" You asked sweetly.

"Hnng. P-Please. Knife." Oh he was a mess. You smiled.

"Like this?" You sliced through the silk fabric, dangerously close to his dick.

"God yes" he was panting now, sweat was beading on his forehead and chest.

"P-Please give... more. Touch me" he pleaded

"I am touching you", you replied, slowly, lightly running your fingers on the insides of his thighs.

"I need..."

"Tell me what you need baby" you said, gently fondling his balls. That apparently made him stop thinking, as he didn't reply. You stopped, taking your hands off him. He whined at the loss of your warm touch.

"Please please please" he whined again.

"If you don't tell me what you want..." You grinned devilish.

He moaned loudly "ah please touch me, t-t-touch my dick" he managed to throw out.

You were suddenly face to face with him kissing his lips, jaw, licking his earlobe.

"Beg for it" you whispered close to his ear. He tensed, tried to get friction, failed and moaned.

"Please please please please touch me, my dick" "Not good enough"

"B-Beg... I'm begging you, P-Please" he whispered

"Louder Higgs, can't hear you" you grind yourself over his rock hard dick, earning a string of curses and moans as a result.

"I'm begging you, P-Please touch me I'm begging you. God please please p-please" he said. He was practically quivering. You smiled.

"Good boy Higgs" and oh boy the reaction to that... His nostrils flared, his chest heaving, panting heavily, desperately moaning

"I'll be a good boy, I'll be your good boy just god please please" he was babbling now.

You finally gave in. You take his dick in your hand, making him moan even louder. Precum is leaking over his shaft, making it easy for you to slowly jerk him off. He was lost in ecstasy, head thrown back, moaning sinfully, tears on his cheeks leaking the eyeliner in trails down with them. He was getting close, the muscles in his thighs tensing. So you stopped your hand. He whined loudly "Don't...hng...stop."

You sank down on your knees in front of him. From the corner of your eye, you saw his wrists, still tied behind his back, had started to bleed from the strain he had put on them, muscles in his arms tense as well. A concern for later.

You licked the tip of his dick gently, which caused another string of curses and moaned

"Please please please" to come out of him.

"If you want more, you're going to have to be a good boy for me Higgs. You going to be a good boy for me, Higgs?"

"Yes yes yes I'll be so good, I'm a good boy p-please suck me please" tears were streaming down his face now.

"Good boy" you said and took his dick in your mouth, swallowing him down as deep as you could go. You relaxed your throat, to take him even deeper. You knew he wouldn't last long, by his needy little thrusts. You let yourself breathe by lifting your head a bit, licking his shaft still in you mouth. You sucked him down again, deep throating him, swallowing around his large dick and that was all it took to push him over the edge. With a loud moan he tensed every muscle and shot hot spurts of cum down your throat. 

You licked him through the aftershocks as he slowly started to relax. You got up, sliced the ropes holding him down and looked at him. He was utterly, blissfully, fucked out. You helped him to the bed, gently pushing him down. As you turned around to get something for his bleeding wrists, he grabbed yours.

"No stay, please." He held your hands, and added in a soft whisper "I'll be a good boy"

There was no resisting that look, that plea.

"I'll stay, but I need to take care of your wrists baby" you replied and he let you. He watched, sitting on the edge of your bed as you gently cleaned his chafed wrists and wrapped some cloth over them. When you were done he laid down on the bed, pulling you down in his arms. You let him and you quickly drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
